Slave to Lust
by Nicciomimi96
Summary: Older Team 7 and Sai gets into some trouble on a mission...when do they not? but this time it takes a more interesting twist. OMC/Sasuke and some NaruSasu, warnings are inside.
Name: Slave to Lust

Summary: Older Team 7 + Sai gets into some trouble on a mission...when do they not? but this time it takes a more interesting twist.

Pairings: OMC/Sasuke, Some Naruto/Sasuke

Chapter Warnings: First Time Sex, Aphrodisiac usage, Swearing, some OOC Sasuke because of drugs, Non-Con warning instead of Dub-Con (it was pointed out to me in a review, sorry for the mistake)

Nicciomimi96: Okay so this is the first time I have ever tried something so...detailed? hot? and my first time doing an OC Character so hopefully this will be a good start...plus, my first posted FanFiction! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure where it all went wrong...he remembered being on a simple mission of escorting a priestess from the edge of the fire country to Konoha. She and Hokage Kakashi were suppose to converse about something that he hadn't been able to hear over Naruto's excited yammering in his ear about finally having a real mission as a team again.

It should have been simple, no trouble since they had grown up so much since the last time they had been on a mission together. Sakura Haruno, the top medical ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, the villages number knuckle-head and jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox demon, and himself, an Uchiha with the Rinnegan activated...but it ended up this way...somehow...

He tried to cling to consciousness as the drug in his system pumped through his veins and strangled his strength away from him. He could hear Sakura somewhere next to him, the sound of her taking deep breaths to calm herself was the only thing grounding him as he forced his eyes to slit open and peer round to see where he was.

Glancing he saw Naruto across from him, separated by two sets of bars and a walk way. The blond dobe seemed frustrated as he scowled and struggled against the chains that held him up from the floor, cursing words that if Sasuke had been fully conscious enough to understand he was sure would make him blush.

As his eyes slid to the left he saw Sai who seemed to have his same calm look he always had but Sasuke noticed the slight scanning of his eyes every now and then, if Sai was worried then Sasuke should be worried. He forced the drug back until he was at least half-conscious and felt the aches in his body more clearly than he would have liked, it ripped a groan from his throat as he tried to move away from the discomfort.

Three sets of eyes were drawn to the noise that came from Sasuke as he looked up and saw his wrists shackled to the ceiling like the others, he tried to move his fingers but was only able to make them twitch from the loss of circulation. He let his head fall to his chest as he groaned again and kicked out his feet but was only able to make them twitch as he was once again reminded of the drug in his system.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice sounded strange, as if there was a bubble round Sasuke and it was trying to reach him and he had to once again pull away from the drugs call so he could focus on what Sakura. " Try not to move too much, the drug will wear off pretty soon as long as you stay as still as possible."

"S'kay for u t' say." Sasuke would have cringed at the slur of words that came out of his mouth but it took too much energy at the moment so he let himself relax and fall limp, time seemed meaningless until he felt the drugs affects slowly wear off and he was able to sigh with relief as his strength slowly returned.

His head shot up at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall where they were imprisoned and watched as three men walked up to Naruto's cell, two of them who were obviously guards who looked normal other than their unusual pirate like appearance. It wasn't them that caught Sasuke's attention though, it was the third man and he sent a jolt of fear through Sasuke that he had only felt a few times in his life.

The man looked like a war lord, tall and tan with scars everywhere on his huge muscled body that was covered in furs and leather with long dark hair and a short cut beard. That was all he saw as the man turned to Naruto but saw Naruto's face drain of colour as the man was obviously looking him up and down, everyone seemed to become still.

"Cute." The man said in a deep rumbling voice, he seemed to dismiss something with a shake of his head before he continued speaking in a louder voice. "He may be young enough to get into our ranks. Break him first. He seems like the type to cause trouble."

Naruto's face was...Sasuke could only describe it as thunderous and he felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as the words 'break him first' ran through his mind. He was draw to the sound of a rumbling laughter, the man had come to a stop outside of Sai's cell and could see his teammates pale face.

"Close but no, kill him, he doesn't seem like the type who can be one of us." The man moved away from the cell and towards Sakura. Sasuke was stunned for a moment, they seemed to hand out killings like Naruto did smiles...he was torn from his thoughts by the man coming to a sudden halt outside Sakura's cell and drew in a sharp breath of panic.

"A girl?" The man seemed to stare for a moment before he let out a thunderous laugh causing Sakura to let out a sob of fear and the man stopped laughing as he became serious once again, "A pathetic girl at that. She will be brought to the den. Serve those who need serving."

The two pirates laughed darkly at what was soon to happen to Sakura and Sasuke felt a shudder run down his spin, he thought about what that would entail and felt his anger rise, no one deserved that. It made his skin crawl and he glared his hazy eyes at the man as he moved on to stand in front of him, the man froze as if he could feel the heat from Sasuke's glare.

Their eyes met, the blackest onyx and frozen waters clashed and a shiver shook through Sasuke's body from the cold that lay in those orbs. Sasuke felt sick as those eyes roamed over his chained form with a hunger that he understood perfectly, it was the same hunger Orochimaru used to look at him with but with more...heat.

The man nodded to the pirate like guards and the cell door was opened, Sasuke watched as the man came up to him with purpose and grabbed his chin in a tight grip. He watched those eyes wander over his face with hunger and felt bile rise up his throat, anger curled in his gut and he spat on the man's face causing a gasp of horror to come from Sakura.

Sasuke felt dread in the bottom of his stomach at the obvious action that what he had done would cause but anger was still burning through the rest of him, even if he was killed for his action if he had the chance to do it all over again he still would have done it. He watched with narrowed eyes as the man used his other hand to swipe the spit off his cheek but kept eye contact with Sasuke as he...stuck it in his mouth?!

Revulsion reared its ugly head and he kicked out at the man for such a gross action, said man seemed unaffected by his weak attempts at kicks and spoke in a deeper voice than before " Speak beautiful creature. I want to hear your voice."

It was a command. Sasuke clenched his jaw under those large powerful fingers making the war lord looking man smirk, he was prepared to keep quiet and he was sure he could give the man a run for his money. He was waiting for the blow but the man no move or even a command again...what was he waiting for?

The question was answered quicker than he was ready, his body had released itself from its tense anticipation of pain when the man hadn't made his move but in the process he had forgotten about the other men in the cell. Electrifying, searing, burning ripples of pain went through his entire body, it felt like his own chakra was attacking him from the inside out.

"AHHHHH!" As soon as the scream ripped from his throat the pain stopped but the tingling burn still remained as it continued running it's coarse through his body, he panted from the pain and noticed his eyes were screwed shut. He opened them to see the most evil grin stretching the war lords face as his eyes glistened with an insane look of desire.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." The war lord boomed as he let go of Sasuke chin and backed out of the cell, as if he thought that when he turned around Sasuke would disappear forever, "He shall be the one. Get him ready for me."

It seemed difficult for the man to drag his eyes away from Sasuke's but he left quickly, the pirates came from behind Sasuke and smirked at him before the red haired one pulled out a needle with glowing purple coloured liquid from inside one of the many pouches around his waist.

"Hold him." Ordered the red haired one, the other one scurried back around Sasuke and grabbed his legs before pulling him down until it felt like his shoulders would dislocate. He hissed in pain and tried to struggle against the surprisingly strong grip that held him still until he felt a sharp pain enter on his arms, looking up he felt the colour drain from his face as he watched the liquid enter his body.

As soon as the pirate behind him relaxed his grip he swung his right leg forward and connected it with a hard thump in-between the red heads legs, the pirate recoiled as a scream came out of his mouth giving Sasuke all the satisfaction he needed. The other guard hurried to drag the pained red head out of the cell before locking it tight and continuing to drag the red haired pirate down the hall where the war lord had disappeared, it left the rest of them in uncomfortable silence.

Then he felt it, a hot liquid sensation spreading through him causing him to gasp and shudder from the pure heat that racked through him before settling down a little but still coursing through him. It felt maddening and worse than the pain he had felt before, his whole body felt as though it was surrounded by fire that went under his skin and he struggled to get away from the invisible flames.

"W-What?" Sasuke was confused as his brain fogged up and he a bolt of something run through his body, he felt eyes on him and turned half-lidded eyes to Sakura who looked back at him with a grimace. If Sasuke could see what he looked like he would have understood, pink flushed cheeks on pale sweat glistening skin and half-hooded desire filled but confused onyx eyes as his lips parted to breath in panting breaths.

Sai seemed to be trying his best to stay calm as he sighed out a deep breath and looked round at them before speaking, "It seems that by the way he was talking, Naruto will be taken to an interrogation room for extreme torture before being put into thier ranks for...I don't know what..."

Sasuke felt a shudder run through him as Sai hissed the words 'extreme torture' before his body started to heat up even more, looking to Naruto he noticed the absolute fury on his face as the blond burst out into some...colourful choice of words that Sasuke was shocked to feel send a jolt of electricity through his body at the husky growl like voice Naruto used.

"For me it is obvious," Sai said, his voice calm and controlled but Sasuke knew deep down he was probably frantically searching for a way out of this, none of them wanted to die here today, not like this anyway. Sai cringed a little before continuing on, "With Sakura...she will be taken to a whore house and as he said taught to 'serve those who need serving'."

Sasuke felt another shudder run through him when Sakura's breath hitched loudly which caused Naruto to curse in that growl again, he began to pant heavily as the heat reached everywhere, causing tingles. Sai looked at him straight in the eye as he let out a groan and tried to move away from the heat, that face looked slightly sorry for him.

"Sasuke," Sai stopped himself, glancing towards Naruto before continuing in his calming tone, "The man from before, the leader, will take you as his own, he will use you for his own pleasurable needs and make you feel the pleasure too, enough so that you will become addicted to it, that you will never want to leave him."

Sasuke understood. It was a horrible thought and although he should be feeling the same revulsion and anger that he had felt before, he didn't, he felt heat and another jolt run through his body causing his breathing to pick up a notch. Everyone seemed still safe for a while but he wasn't too sure that someone wouldn't come in right now and separate them, everything was fogging and feeling the chains against his wrists was making him feel something he would never admit.

"It will take a day if not two to get out of this safely with our chakra blocked by these chains, Naruto, Sakura and I will not be leaving our cells for a few days while everything is prepared so we are safe, but Sasuke..." Sai whispered the last part and Sasuke knew, he knew, he didn't want to believe but by the burning in his body he already knew what was going to happen.

His thoughts were interrupted as the burning running through him intensified and he drew in a sharp gasp of air, he could feel everything so well. The clothes on his skin rubbed like silk when he moved, the chains firm around his wrists could be hands for all he knew except the cold reminding him, it felt like everything had been amplified and he needed it to stop. Now!

"Sakura...h-how do I, shit!...m-make it s-stop?!" He panted from almost screaming the last part as he looked at his team mate pleadingly, he would do anything to make it stop and he knew Sakura knew this because he saw her wince. Everything was too much and he needed something, he wanted to touch, touch something even though he wasn't sure what he wanted to touch.

"You can't stop it Sasuke." Sakura looked serious as she looked him in the eyes, "By the look of that liquid it was a strong afrodisiac and any other I would say that it would go within a couple of hours or a day but..." She closed her eyes as if to steel herself against her next words, "...the way your reacting, and so quickly, it looks as though this one will only decrease in your system if you get release."

He heard more growling curses but the only thing he could even think about was the tight feeling between his legs and couldn't stop a shuddering moan when he rubbed his legs together to get some relief, he felt three sets of eyes on him but felt frustrated when the rubbing didn't help and started thrashing against the chains.

"Can't you do anything for him Sakura?!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke felt tears of frustration come from his eyes as he tried to move towards his voice hoping that he would be able to help, "You can't just hang there! Look at him! He needs help now!"

Footsteps coming down the hall shut him up and Sasuke opened his eyes to see the red head from before in front of his cell with two new guards by his sides, his cell door opened and they entered cautiously. The two disappeared behind him but he watched the red head who had furious eyes laced with desire, he felt the heat pick up and shuddered as another jolt went though him.

"I'm going to get you back for what you did earlier." The red head hissed causing another shudder to rake through Sasuke's body and he felt anticipation but instantly felt disgusted with himself, "but...for now we need to get you ready for your new master."

The cuffs holding him up released their tight grip and gravity did the rest of the work, he was too slow to catch himself and ended up landing on his knees. Hard. The pain seemed to be intensified tenfold and he let out a scream of pain, not noticing the winces and pained expressions of his team mates but heard Naruto starting to cuss again.

"Oi! Be careful! The boss would kill us if he has even a single scratch before he gets to him." One of the guards said in a panicked voice and Sasuke was glad, it should make them more careful with him and give him more time to escape and get back to his team so he could sort out this heat.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's just get him cleaned up nice." The red head said before crouching down to him, Sasuke saw his first chance and kicked out but found himself moaning when the red head dodged and took the opportunity to slid his hand up the inside of his legs in the most delicious way.

He was then picked up like a bride and carried out of the cell and down the a dark corridor with the sound of Naruto's protests following him, the touch from the red head carrying him blurred his mind with heat as he closed his eyes and made time seem to go ten times fast but at the same time all too slow. Before he knew it he was being stripped and gasped from the cold air hitting his skin, it sent shivers down his spin and he heard a groan above him as the last of his clothing was removed.

A thumb traced across his chest and rub one of his nipple causing him to arch his back to get more of the sensation but the hand was ripped off him and he forced himself out of the daze he had been in from the touch, he couldn't believe he had lost it like that! He was even more disgusted with himself than before and focused on the shouting above him.

"Get out you filth! Leave this to us and don't think for a second that you will get off without punishment." A female voice shouted before Sasuke heard a metal door slam shut and several sets of light footsteps make their way over to him, a cool hand touched his forehead and he moaned at the touch. "Don't worry, we will take care of you."

Sasuke was slightly surprised when those cool hands lifted him like he was air but moaned again when he was slid inside warm water that lapped against his skin and smelt of jasmine, he cursed as he remembered his plan to escape but it was all forgotten when several soft cloth's began to wash him. His breath hitched when they cleaned his lower half and he moved his hands to stop them but cool ones grabbed his own and fingers rubbed the back of his hands comfortingly making him relax.

"I have never seen anyone take to the drug like this in testing." A female voice said from his right side and several voices hummed back in agreement...how many where there? He tried to open his eyes but found that they were too heavy so he decided to just listen instead as one of his legs was lifted out of the water and something cold was rubbed on...cream?

"Yes and no wonder why our leader has chosen him, he's beautiful." The woman's voice came from his left side this time, sounding so excited and there were several more hums of excited agreement as something cold and made of metal scrapped the cream of his leg...wait...was he being shaved?

He managed to force open his eyes and yes he was being shaved, he couldn't do anything with them handling sharp blades and just relaxed against it all as he was shaved head to toe...literally. They all looked the same, dark hair and green eyes...it was starting to freak him out but it ended when they concluded him done without the need to pluck his eyebrows because apparently they were already perfect.

Finally out of the water he was lightly brushed down which caused his nerves to feel like they were on fire before a white silk Kimono was slid over his body and for a moment he thought he had died and gone to heaven. That was before the red head walked back into the room and he was once again picked up, he was starting to feel like a rag doll but made no comment as the warmth of the others body sent the boil into a rampage.

If no one did anything soon he was sure he was going to self combust, he was laid down again but this time onto something that he was sure was fur. Opening his eyes he hadn't even known he closed he took a look around...no one...he traced his eyes over the room and felt his stomach drop. This was the war lord's room.

Everything was red and brown, many animal heads were hung around the walls with weapons underneath that showed what they were killed with and with that alone you could see how they died. Fur was everywhere, the room was lit by candles that flickered a little now and then as if setting up something from a romance picture he had seen Naruto looking at while drooling...Naruto! How could he have forgotten! He had to get out of here.

He moved onto his side but that single movement was his undoing and he was reminded once again of the scorching lava underneath his skin, it was getting worse with time and he was sure he wouldn't even make it to the door before he exploded from just walking. How long did Sai say it would take for them to escape? A day at the most? He was done for, his purity was going to be lost by the time they made it here unless they had already escaped.

That thought was stopped as the door was opened loudly, he shuddered when a cool breeze drifted inside and looked up to see the war lord from before. He was covered in blood, the fur and silks he was clothed in drenched with it which caused a shiver of revulsion to spread through him at the smell.

"Oh?" The deep rough voice sounded surprised but Sasuke knew better and felt a flood of heat as the war lord came over to him with an even more prominent hunger in his eyes than before, "An angel sent from heaven." It was whispered but Sasuke still heard it and cursed being a ninja for the first time in his life.

A large hand brushed against his collar bone causing a delightful sensation to run through him and he lost himself once again, moaning as he leaned into what was in his mind the teasing touch. The war lord's breathing picked up before he asked, "What's your name?"

"S-Sasuke." He stuttered, his eyes fluttering close as the man slid the silk over and off his shoulders. The war lord groaned when the silk that been completely removed from his body and lay beneath him, the bed dipped as the man came to hover over him and panted against his skin making goosebumps rise to the surface.

"You may call me Takeshi." The man growled before descending to his neck, giving it a powerful suck and licked as Sasuke writhed and moaned underneath him. Sasuke felt the mouth travel further down to his chest before stopping to bite and suck at one of the pink dusted nipples, it felt so much better than when it had been touched before and his breath hitched as the heat began to race round his body.

The other nipple was pinched roughly before the man pulled away and he panted as he watched the war lord remove his blood soaked clothing, the body underneath was tanned, scarred and very muscular but it wasn't that that caused fear to jolt through him. Takeshi seemed to be a man of very large size in everything and when Sasuke said everything he meant everything! It was...he didn't want to think about how many inches were there and it was rock hard...that will not fit anywhere!

He knew himself to be a healthy size for his age, not too big not too small because of the health checkups that he had to take for the future of his clan but Takeshi was just...HUGE in any way you think about it. The thought of what was going to happen even if he didn't fully understand it was frightening but with that thing involved he wanted to get out of this situation right now, the only thing stopping him was the drug in his body and the war lord himself...there was no escape.

"Haha. Scared are you? Your probably a little virgin, that's just how I like them." Takeshi smirked at him as he looked up into the man's ice blue eyes and felt a reminding bolt of heat surge through his body, a moan of distress came out of his throat before he could stop it. It seemed to snap something inside of the other man and he pounced, his hands seemed to be everywhere at one and Sasuke had difficulty even breathing with all the pleasure running through him.

A hot wet tongue caught his attention from the fingers rolling his nipples and sending tingles through them, it travelled downwards as if on a mission and he was shocked when it didn't stop at the bottom of his stomach. Where was it-?...NO!...No...No, no, no-"Ah!"

Sasuke's back arched as a hot mouth encased him whole and it felt incredible! A tongue curled around him from inside the mouth causing him to gasp in a breath before a powerful suck had him moaning it out, the heat in his body seemed to curl into one place in his lower stomach causing him to convulse.

He felt the mouth around him smirk before pulling up a little ways while sucking before taking him in whole again and again, he couldn't last long. The pleasure making embarrassing sounds to come out of his mouth that he couldn't stop and the heat felt like it was a volcano about to erupt but he didn't know what would happen when it did and he felt scared but too lost for him to stop it now.

It was all too much. Everything. All the touches even if they had been innocent had built up inside him and left him dangling on a thin line that he was about to fall off of, he was going to explode and Takeshi wasn't helping in quelling the fire he was making it roar. He had to get him to stop but his hips thrust upwards into the heat as his head fell back and his back arched up, "W-Wait! Stop! I-I'm going to-"

He was cut off by a powerful suck and something defiantly exploded, white was all he could see and he faintly heard himself screaming as the mouth contracted around him. It ended far too quickly for his liking and he found himself craving more as he looked down into clouded ice blue eyes as the man swallowed something before crawling up his body and looking down into his eyes.

Sasuke wondered why Takeshi liked looking into his eyes, there wasn't really anything special about them to him and everyone else had avoided looking in his eyes...well except Naruto but he seemed to be an exception to everythin-! Breaking out of his thoughts as he felt something at a place that he had only ever thought of using when he had been experimenting one time and was shocked when it pushed up through the ring of muscles, it wriggled and moved until it was completely inside before stilling.

Pain was something that Sasuke was used to feeling as a ninja but was not used to the sharpness of it in a place that had never felt pain before, it was bad enough that he gasped and gripped the broad shoulders above him. Feeling it move around in that place was uncomfortable but the drug in his system seemed to be taking care of most of that, everything adding to the heat once again.

It seemed to be searching for something as another one slid inside with it, they seemed to be slick with something and noting the way Takeshi's arm was moving along with their rhythm he knew what those things where. Feeling them move inside him was starting to feel almost as good as when Takeshi had sucked him and then the fingers curled and brushed against something that caused a bolt of lightning to go through him as he arched his back, thrusting down against those fingers he heard a chuckle.

"Nghaa!" Sasuke scratched his blunt nails down Takeshi's back, leaving red lines on the skin but it only seemed to spur the war lord on as those fingers continued to slid out before pushing against that same spot inside him. A hot mouth covered one of his nipples before sucking and Sasuke tried to keep his grip on reality but with all the pleasure it was one of the hardest things he had to do in his life.

Then it all stopped, he was ashamed by the whine that came out of his mouth as he reached out for Takeshi but was stopped when his pleasure glazed eyes saw his legs being parted even more and the erect member lining up to his entrance.

"N-No..." He panted, Takeshi paused and looked up into his eyes as his cheeks filled with heat as he tried to think of what to say... "I-It won't fit."

As soon as the words left his mouth Takeshi seemed shocked and then his chest inflated with pride, Sasuke wondered if anyone had ever said that to him before and if they hadn't he was sure it was through fear. Then he felt the pressure of something large pushing at his entrance and hissed when the head popped inside, the pain was something that could be ignored but the absolute size of it slowly filling him was so uncomfortable and weird that it made it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

Takeshi seemed to be taking it easy on him as he moved slowly, pushing inside of him at a slow but continuous pace and his eyes widened as he realised that not even half of the man's member was inside of him but it kept pushing and pushing. It continued until he was sure he could feel it at the back of his throat, it was too much, too much and even more was being pushed inside him as he started twitching and wriggling to get away.

Tears squeezed themselves out of his eyes and slid down his blushing cheeks, fingers wiped them from his cheeks and he looked up to see the pained but pleasure filled face of Takeshi. Instinct took over and he shocked himself and Takeshi by brushing his lips against those above him, the shock caused Takeshi to sink in the rest of the way until his balls were flush against Sasuke's pale cheeks.

Ice blue eyes looked over him in shock as he winced and gritted his teeth against the pain as he tried to remove the intrusion but failed and settled for relaxing instead using the drug to his advantage for the first time. He didn't blink or look away from those eyes as lips descended to his own in a cautious way, he wondered if the man had ever been kissed before...he had but...well...Naruto didn't count because it had been accidents and terrible the way their teeth clashed more than lips.

The memory was washed from his mind as his lips were parted and his mouth ravished by Takeshi, the thick tongue pinning his own down in no time but he blamed it on his inexperience...even though he was pretty sure Takeshi didn't have any either. God it felt so good though, the hot wet tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth and the taste was causing his blood to boil with the passion.

Pulling away for air Sasuke felt a shift inside him and noticed that the pain was mostly gone, only a slight burn remained in that place. Suddenly he felt Takeshi slide out a little bit before thrusting almost straight back in and hit that special place that caused bolts of lightning to shoot through him, he gasped as stars danced in front of his eyes and heard a rumbling chuckle from above him before Takeshi began to ruthlessly pound into him.

It was the best feeling Sasuke had ever felt in his life, better than he felt after a long training session that left his body aching but satisfied. Everything he touched made the pleasure build even higher, he could feel reality slipping through his fingers as saliva travelled down the side of his chin from his tongue poking out of his open mouth as he panted and moaned.

"S-Sssss nnnnn-ngh, ah!" He cried out as the very large member slid out almost all the way before slamming back into him, a scream ripped from his throat as it slammed against his prostate, the sweat slid down their bodies making it easier for them to join. Then a large hand clasped his erection and started pumping him, matching the rhythm of Takeshi's hips and Sasuke threw his head back and screamed "Ahh! Ah! T-Too much!"

Everything was a swirl of confusion and utmost pleasure, so much so that he would have been happy to die right then and there. Until those pistoning hips stopped, he looked down to see Takeshi's smouldering eyes as the man moved his legs so they were trapped against his chest and then started thrusting into him with new a speed and depth that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He couldn't even breath any more as those thrust struck his prostate with every thrust, then he felt it. It was so much more intense than before as the building of pleasure became unbearable as he was going to cum again, he wasn't sure how long he could hold it off to keep the pleasure and failed as a shock went through him.

"W-Wait...I-I can't...h-hold on!" He tied to explain as he forced his lungs to work but his words seemed to only spur Takeshi on until that explosion happened again, the sheer force of it made him see white and his back arched as he lost himself in absolute bliss. He was vaguely aware of a roar from the man above him and the feeling of hot thick liquid filling him to the brim, it took him a while to come down from the high and his vision cleared as he lay there panting as most of the heat disappeared leaving his head almost as clear as before he had gotten captured.

"That was..." Sasuke snapped his head down to see Takeshi laying his head on his chest, the man looked shocked but pleased as he looked over Sasuke's naked form with ice blue eyes and had yet to remove himself from the young ninja's body. "The best sex I've ever had."

Huh? It was the only thought he could think of as his body finally calmed down from the state it had been in before, Takeshi took care when he slid out of his body and laid down beside him. Looking into those eyes that seemed less like they were covered by a thick ice barrier and more open crystal waters he found himself leaning in, their lips brushed together with a spark of lighting and Sasuke groaned before wrapping his arms around the war lords strong neck as Takeshi deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart panting, looking into each other's eyes but he knew something was wrong when Ice blue eyes widened in shock before sliding closed in sleep and Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's eyes looking down in disgust at the man that had claimed his virginity. Their eyes met and Sasuke tried to move but a throbbing pain in his lower back caused him to collapse back onto the bed with burning cheeks, how long had it been since he had been taken from the cell? it couldn't have been more than...crap, he had been so out of it he didn't know how much time had passed.

He was shocked when Naruto came over and wrapped him in a silk sheet carefully because with every touch his body convulsed with sensitivity before picking him up bridal style and taking him away from the man that had taken his virginity, Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder at the unconscious man and felt the need to touch him. When he lifted a hand towards the man his eyes got blurry and a strange sound slipped from his lips, it made Naruto hold him tighter and he twitched from the extra contact.

He closed his eyes as the world blurred around them and felt a soft breeze against his face, a gasp told him he was with his team again...away from Takeshi...why? what was this feeling in his chest?...it hurt, an ache deep down inside him that he couldn't name.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called his name and he blinked up at him and felt heat bolt through him at the blonds smouldering gaze...how long had he been calling his name? He felt a hand grab his own and threw his head back gasping when pleasant tingles shot through him.

"Ngh!" He couldn't stop the sound coming out of his mouth and blushed with shame when the hand shot of his skin as if burned and turned his head into Naruto's shoulder, this was so humiliating. It was indescribable but his breath hitched when a hand slid up the length of his thigh to come and rest on his hip, looking into Naruto's eyes he wondered what the hell he was doing but it felt so good that he said nothing.

"You two go ahead and check the perimeter, don't come back until I give you the signal." Naruto ordered, sounding serious, but he never took his eyes off Sasuke, his eyes were dark with guilt and torment, Sasuke tried to think clearly enough to tell him to stop but the hand on his hip travelled back down to his thigh and twirled patterns against his hot skin.

It seemed like Sakura wanted to protest but Sai gave her a blank look and put his hand on her shoulder and they quickly left but not without Sakura giving Naruto a glare, then it was silent except for his own heavy breathing. Naruto sighed before looking down at him with regret, "I'm sorry Sasuke...I wouldn't do this if I didn't think that this is the only way to get it out of your system."

"W-What? Ah-...nha, n-noooo..." Naruto had slid his hand up and gripped Sasuke's member, he wasn't even sure when he had become erect again but GOD it felt good. The haze was back from before and the heat returned but it wasn't as unbearable as last time, the hand that gripped him was soft but the fingers rough form rigorous training as they pumped him up and down.

His back arched and he grabbed at Naruto's wrist as it moved with precision, why does this feel so good? this was his team mate..."N-Naruto..." The name slipped past his lips without him thinking and he cried out in pleasure when the hand stroking him picked up, a thumb rubbed his sensitive tip and he threw his head left and right to try and get away even if his hands grabbed at Naruto's jacket.

It wasn't enough...why wasn't it enough? he could feel his end building but it stopped before he could cum and he gave a frustrated cry, "N-Not...enough...w-why? AH-" A shift and he was on the floor instead of in Naruto's arms and something was inside him searching around, a finger?...

"NGH! Ha-ah..." It took a while but then white shot across his vision as his prostate was brushed before the finger found it again and rubbed against it constantly in circles, "T-TOO M-UCH...NARUTO! I-"

His orgasm ripped through him fast and hard, he heard himself screaming but didn't care as the heat exploded before dying down into waves that grew less and less frequent before it was all over. He lay their gasping and gasped as the finger was removed and he was left tangled in the sheet, the heat that ran through his veins was growing dimmer and dimmer until it was almost gone...the. fuck.

His eyes widened and his breathing picked up in panic as he realised what he had acted like under the influence of the drug, he focussed on Naruto who was staring at him with worried eyes and wanted the ground to come up and swallow him whole. All his walls crumbled under that stare and his eyes blurred and warmth went down his cheeks and it took him a while before he realised he was crying, those eyes softened before he was pulled into an embrace and a sob choked itself out of his throat.

He didn't know how long he had been crying but the sobs that racked his body just wouldn't stop no matter what he tried, he felt so weak and violated. Footsteps came near them until Sasuke was sure that his other team mates were staring but he couldn't bring himself to care as Naruto kept running one of his hands soothingly through his hair.

"Is...Is he okay?" Sakura's voice was soft as though she didn't want to be too loud at the moment, Sasuke heard someone sniff as a sob ripped from his throat again and knew Sakura was crying with him...for him?

"He'll be okay..." Naruto didn't sound sure and it made Sasuke sob louder at the thought of the memories continuing to haunt him through the rest of his life...Takeshi...he wasn't sure what to feel about the man...he wanted to go back and let those strong arms wrap round him and keep all harm from coming to him but he didn't want that. Not really...

It had been five years from then, no one mentioned it again, Sasuke had even started a relationship with Naruto after the incident, it had been going very well. He had found himself training harder than ever and trying desperately to forget, he trained under Kakashi and Yamato with Naruto, Sakura and Sai until they were all ready to move on into new groups.

However, the past has a way of repeating itself sometimes which is why he ended up here again. He remembered the bars, the feeling of the drug weighing him down. He had been on a mission with some random person from the ANBU, a rather plain looking guy who had joined his new team a year or so ago. They had never gotten on.

The sound of someone coming up the corridor broke through his thoughts, that's when he saw him again, Takeshi. Nothing had changed about him in the last five years except maybe he looked a little more worn, as if he had had many sleepless nights. Those eyes looked over his team member before he grunted, moving closer to Sasuke's cell he looked in and stood frozen, Sasuke glared as much as he did back then, probably even more so.

Takeshi motioned for the guards to open the cell door, they did so without hesitation, he walked up to Sasuke and asked in a low voice, almost like a whisper, "What is your name?"

He grit his teeth at the feeling of wanting to tell the man and spat in his face as he once did, those eyes turned from ice to clear waters as the man wiped his face and stuck it in his mouth before whispering, "Sasuke."

He felt his eyes widen at the fact that the man had even remembered him, he watched Takeshi motion the others forward and they snapped out something that looked like more chains. Takeshi put his hand on Sasuke's cheek and he involuntarily shuddered in memory of the touch, which made the war lord smile.

"I won't lose you again." He said before getting a needle out, oh no, the same purple liquid waited inside as it was once again squeezed into his arm, "Kill the other one, we have no use for him."

"Yes, sir." The guards chorused just when the liquid started the fire in his veins again, the shackles released him into the waiting arms of Takeshi where he lay useless as the drug took hold.

"Your finally home, my angel sent from heaven."

* * *

Nicciomimi96: Aaaaand Done! Hope you like this it was interesting to make, usually I ship NaruSasu so I couldn't help but put some in here *grins*, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!

Answers to my reviews (I'm only going to do this for these three as they are the first and only ones to review so far):

Lat: This is one of the weirdest one shots I have evee had the pleasure of reading. For starters there should be a NonCon warning somewhere there, seeing as though Sasuke was drugged when they had sex. Second, I feel like this story has left me with multiple questions, and yet I feel like the story is complete. If you understand that. I love it xD

Nicciomimi96: Thank you, it is a bit weird I admit, glad you loved it, I have put the NonCon warning (see top) thank you for pointing out my mistake, I'm interested to know your questions and yes this story is complete, there will be no new chapters

Guest: Wow I really like this! It's hot. The experience had really changed Sasuke. Seems like there's a side to him that crave Takeshi though the more conscious part of him hated it and I love that.

Read that you write NaruSasu, I would like to read some from you!

Nicciomimi96: I'm glad you enjoyed this, good to know you think its hot I put a lot of effort into the smut scene, I am currently planning some NaruSasu so I hope that you will read those in the future, though it might take me a long time to write them as this took me about a month

Khokha: It's really good

But I think it would be much better if that tekisha was a known character

Good start though

Nicciomimi96: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you think its good, I did think about doing a cannon character but couldn't think of anyone that would fit the story, this is my first time doing an OC character and wont be my last but they probably wont be main character like in this one, I would like to hear if you have any suggestions on who would have fit though as I still cant seem to fit anyone without making them OOC, also the name of the character is Takeshi


End file.
